


First Aid Boyfriend

by toukicchi



Series: the Sad Saihara Cinematic Universe [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Blood, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Momota Kaito Being Dumb, Razor Cuts, Self-Harm, Washing Scars, taking care of wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toukicchi/pseuds/toukicchi
Summary: Saiharas at the breaking point and Momota is there to the rescue.Tags for TW as always
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Series: the Sad Saihara Cinematic Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998736
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	First Aid Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Ended suddenly because I am so tired.

Small sobs came from the bathroom that even Momota could hear, He bit his lip to prevent anything stupid from coming out. It was obvious, Saihara probably had another meltdown but refused help again which was almost normal for the detective. The trainee knocked on the door quietly, Although he didn't say anything, Saiharas panicked sobs were evidence enough. He could hear shuffling, Something almost metal or plastic being dropped and then heavy breathing.

"You okay in there?" The Astronaut questioned tentativley, He could hear more breathing, Before it quiteted down, The door opened just enough for Momota to see Saiharas face and just one of his legs, The rest of his body was hidden behind the door, He looked like a complete mess.

"I'm... I'm okay, Just need a moment." Saiharas voice was barely audible, Being just above a whisper, The Astronaut blinked, Softening his expression with a sigh, He never really was one to empathise but Saihara was different, Saihara needed it.

"Alright, I belive you. What'd you drop?" Momota casually asked, The Detective sighed, "Nothing, C... Can you leave me alone?" With each pause Saihara held in a sob or a cry Momota could notice. The 2 stared at eachother for what seemed like ages until,

"Your eyes are red, Are you sure you're okay?" This time Saiharas fake smiled wavered a little, He opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. "Do you need water or something?" Saihara nodded, "Leave it... Outside the door and I'll pick it up later." The door shut right before Momota could even argue back, Bititng his inner cheek, He huffed and left the room.

\---

A small knock was placed onto the door, "Your waters here!" Momota dumbly yelled, Saihara promptly opened the door and reached for it but as soon as he found the water bottle, Momota grabbed his wrist, Forced the door open and yanked him out. (Which hurt Saihara alot more than he expected.) As the trainee expected, Saihara was an utter mess, He was soaked and most of his skin was coloured Red from scrubbing he has done with a towel which probably wouldn't have been good for all the scars on his body.

Saihara mindlessly threw his arm to escape the grip of Momota but nothing worked, " _Let me go-! Stop-!"_ Only then did Momota release his grip, The Detective fell to the floor with a thud, Hissing as the pain set in.

They both said nothing, Just looking into eachothers faces in a desperate attempt to not appear weak or concerned. "You wanna talk about it?" The Astronaut asked, "No I-" Saihara paused before tears started falling down his face, "I tried. _I tried- I tried not to I swear!_ " Small sobs left the pale detective, " _I tried everythi-thing you said!_ "

Momota crouched down, Looking the most concerned he ever has in his life, "It's okay," No it's not, "You're gonna be okay, I promise." A half lie. Saihara was now shaking, He had bitten his lip so hard blood came out. "I-" Saiharas breathing quickened, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Momota had never wanted to hug someone more in his life but that probably wouldn't help.

"Do you need help cleaning those..." He gestured to the obviously self inflicted scars all around Saiharas lower and upper arm, " _Those_?" The Astronaut finally finished. Saihara nodded, He never really knew how to take care of them, Nobody in his childhood cared. "Okay- C'mon." Momota reached out a hand, Saihara took it. He helped the other up although Saihara was still shaking, "You're lucky cuz today we have a first aid box!" Momota put on a smile in an attempt to cheer up his boyfriend, It only kind of worked.

Saihara was brought back into the bathroom where Momota noted it was a complete mess, Towels were thrown around and just like he thought, There was a sharp razor on the floor, Along with a small yet noticable drops of blood.

Momota sat Saihara down onto the chair they kept in the bathroom for bath talks (It's... a thing they do.) Saihara was still shaking, It was so humiliating to be caught in such an act.

Momota eventually found the first aid box, Taking it onto a small counter, "So do you know how deep they are?" Saihara nodded, "Not... Not too deep." His voice was shaking, Even Momota could tell. The Astronaut brought out a small-ish pad, Straddling over to the Detective, "It's probably gonna sting." He warned, Saihara nodded again.

Once the pad was pressed against the wound, Saihara sucked in air through his teeth, It did sting like hell, Momota was right. Saihara almost felt his chest become tighter as he shakily breathed in, Once it stopped bleeding, Momota put the pad aside and went back to the first aid box, Grabbing some dressing, "I gotta touch them for this part so just wait a sec'." Momota placed the wrap onto the side before he began Washing his hands with warm water.

The silence was worse than the pain, Momota had only done this on himself, Not someone else. Once he had finished washing his hand and drying them, He held Saiharas hand gently, "Ready?" He nodded a third time, The Astronaut took in a breathe before pinching the wound together, He honestly wasn't sure if he was doing this right or if this was the best he could do.

He finally grabbed the roll, Letting a bit of it dangle off before wrapping it around Saiharas scarred arm. He thought he actually did a decent job until he looked up at Saihara, Who was blanky staring. "Is it that bad?" Saihara didn't respond, He was just staring and letting tears flow. Momota waved a hand infront of the Detectives eyes which snapped him out of it, "H-Huh?" "Did I do a good job?" Saihara looked down at the dressing, Tilting his head sideways a little, "You did good."

Momota explained about how he had to change this daily and how to not get it infected, He was speaking like he only half knew what he was saying, "How do you even know about this?" Saihara finally asked. "I did it too, Y'now." The Astronaut blanked, "There was so much to do and I got overwhelmed." Momota noticed Saiharas look of concern, "Hey! Don't worry, Most of them are so faded you can't even see 'em and if you can, They're pretty small." Saihara calmed down at that.

"There's only a few more and then we can hang out, Okay?" Momota asked quietly, Saihara groaned at the thought of more pain, Wrap and hospital smells. "Okay." Saihara was gifted with a small kiss on the cheek, "That's for letting me do this," And then a small bite on the chin, "And that's for scaring the shit out of me." Saihara awkwardly laughed, _"Aren't you supposed to be taking care of me?" "Shut up."_


End file.
